It happens for a reason
by mr.blooper
Summary: Oshowott likes Snivy, Snivy likes Oshowott, so when their alone, oshowott FINALLY takes the chance to tell her how he feels. (A quick Pokepark 2 Snivawott one shot)


**this is a quicky-quick little one shot about Pokepark 2**

**I have never played pokepark 1 so I'm just guessing it's not as good as 2.**

**This is a Snivawott shipping and it's the first T rated story I've wrote.**

**ENJOY YOUR FACES!**

* * *

><p>Snivy sat on a crate against a wall as she bounced a ball at it, Oshowott running around in the fountain splashing water up at her, smiling. Snivy didn't mind, usually she would cussing someone off if they did that but...She enjoyed Oshowott. The small otter jumped out of the fountain, shaking off the water, 90% of it getting on Snivy, but she really didn't care. A lot of things That Oshowott does makes her giggle on the outside and die on the inside, she truly had a thing for Oshowott, Of course she was embarrassed to tell him, why wouldn't she be? They practically wanted to kill each other when they first met, But three years have passed, they case has long since been closed, and times have changed greatly, Oshowott is still bumbling, curious and dependent. And Snivy is still a strong, goodhearted, mouthpiece.<p>

"So...I can tell your bored so were do you wanna go?" She was blankly staring at Oshowott "Snivy?" He was confused. "..huhwah?" Snivy shook herself out of it,feeling a little embarrassed, But the otter just giggled "I said were do you want to go? how about wish park" Snivy shook her head "Neh.. Not hungry, don't feel like dancing, don't want to punch anyone, not interested in flying through space..." Oshowott just stood there "...ok...how about the Arbor area?" She shook her head again. "Too quiet there, i mean...it's peaceful and all but i'll eventually end up getting more bored" Oshowott huffed, in truth, he just wanted to be alone with her, and know would be the best time, Tepig was in the crag area probably being stalked by Victini, and Pikachu was off with Piplup doing Arceus knows what. And in truth Oshowott had a rather large crush on Snivy...The way she acts so demanding...Her slender smooth body...her righteous attitude, He wanted to be with her so bad,

Oshowott thought for a moment, and then the best idea he ever had struck him. The viewpoint at Seasong beach! The small viewing area at the top of the hill at the beach...This has got to be the place to truly tell her how he feels. "H-How 'bout the beach's viewpoint?" He slowly managed to say. Snivy shot up at his words _'the viewpoint of course!' _She thought to herself as she jumped off the crate and threw the ball at Pansear, watching him go at the others.

She started walking away, gesturing to Oshowott to follow, she really is the assertive type, and Oshowott happily followed. They really didn't say much on the walk there, Oshowott saw Seasong beach on the horizon. _'this is it' _he thought. _'this is were all spill my heart'. _

They sat down on the edge of the lookout,againn, still, not saying much, They were both too shy to say anything, well...Snivy wasn't shy but she was nervous to say anything about the matter. The moment was just to surreal, Two Pokémon with big crushes on each other. Both alone, both in the most Breathtaking place in pokepark. "Wow...this has got to be the most beautiful thing Pokepark has to offer" Snivy said, breaking the awkwardness "...second most beautiful thing..." Oshowott said quietly hoping to Arceus she didn't hear that "...Hm? What could Possibly be more pretty than this?" Snivy Semi-hoped Oshowott meant her, and her hopes grew larger when she saw him turn to face her.

"Snivy...I was talking about you." Oshowott said in a shaky tone. Snivy heard his words, but she almost didn't believe him, all she could do was stare out into the distance, and to think, in a beautiful place, beautiful things happen. "wh...what?!" she looked over at him, happy, confused, embarrassed so many expressions running through her face...but all Oshowott could do was stare into her eyes.

"Snivy...When we first met, i hated you. I thought you were rude, mean, Bossy...Well...You are rude, mean, and bossy...but only to people who are rude, mean and bossy to you...And since then I've..f-fell in love with everything about you...Your personality...your looks, your roguish attitude...love happens for a reason snivy...and as cheesy as it sounds i sounds I think i fell in love with you by fate...and I can't thank fate enough for meeting you" They both said nothing after those words. Tears welled up in her eyes, she was as happy as she had ever been. "...o-oh..." Snivy started staring back out into the distance, in complete shock "W-was i too straight forward? Was that weird?" Oshowott began to worry, but she just shook her head "I love you too" A single teardrop fell of her face. "I-I never would have thought y-you would love me back i...just thought a was way too rough for you i-" She was cut off by a hand reaching her's, as she looked over to see a smiling Oshowott in front of her. "Why do you love me?" He said warmly.

"you're so nice...you just...balance me out, make me laugh and that's all i would want in a guy...your so cute, the way you carry yourself...I just...I love you and I'm so glad i can finally say it." A warm smile stretched across her face. "I couldn't be possibly happier...than i am now..." Oshowott said tears welling up in his eyes as well "Well your about to be wrong" She smiled deviously her eyes closing as she went in for the kiss. She tilted her nose up until her lips met with his. Oshowott was in shock, as his eyes widened...soon he gripped hold of the moment, pressing into the kiss closing his eyes as well. They continued the kiss for about four more seconds before she broke the kiss. "Ok. Now...Now i couldn't be happier"


End file.
